


Movies

by nekyoooma



Series: The Tales of Dante and Nero [4]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feels, Just two bros feeling feelings, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 13:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12865707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekyoooma/pseuds/nekyoooma
Summary: Nero and Dante watching a very sad movie. Nero is crying. Dante is also crying. They're both trying to hide the fact that they're both crying. Boys.





	Movies

In the inevitable moment that her heart monitor stopped beeping, Nero felt a single tear roll down his cheek. Thank  _fuck_ it was on the side opposite of where Dante was sitting next to him; His eyes were so goddamn watery he couldn't even blink, lest he expose his maximum self-described sissy-ness.

Nero quietly cleared his throat as the man on screen, Jackson, tightly hugged his confused daughters. He stared forlornly at his wife, his best friend, his world, his  _everything._  The doctor's words boomed through the deafening silence of the room and made him jump. Nero could pinpoint the exact moment that Jackson's already broken heart shattered.

"Time of death: 2:13 PM."

A nurse gave Jackson a sympathetic look as he hung his head, desperately trying to hold himself together. He looked up at his girls and tried to force a smile as he gently nudged them towards the nurse. He quietly informed them that their mother was gone and that he needed to talk to her for a bit. The nurse silently ushered them out to where their aunt was waiting so that their father could have some final words. He looked at his girls and their furrowed eyebrows and his lip trembled and his voice cracked when he spoke.

"Mama's gone now, but it's okay. You can say goodbye after daddy says goodbye. Don't cry girls, it's okay _."_

 _Okay?_ Nero shook his head softly as his chest clenched.  _Fuck._

The doctor soon followed the nurse and children out of the room, telling him to take as much time as he needed. Jackson gave a curt nod and returned his attention to his wife. The door clicked shut, and after a few long moments of silence, the walls came crashing down and his world crumbled.

A raw, broken sob ripped past his lips as the tears he was so desperately trying to hide streamed down his cheeks. Nero shifted and furrowed his eyebrows as a new round of tears welled up in his eyes.  _What kind of fucking monster makes this kind of movie?_

" _Cassy… God, Cassy, why?_ " He sobbed as he rested his forehead against her unmoving stomach. "I love you, I love you so much, I need you, Cassy.  _I need you..."_ He wept openly as he clutched at her hand, knowing that she was never coming back but still hoping against hope.

He'd never see her smile again, never hear that beautiful laugh. He'd never her see her hold their girls again, or hear her beautiful voice as she sang lullabies for them. He shook his head and pressed her hand to his forehead.

" _I promised._   _Promised to protect you, promised to save you, but I couldn't do it_. I couldn't do  _anything_ for you when you needed me the most, and I'm so sorry, baby,  _I'm so, so, so sorry._  Please,  _please, please, please. Ngh… Cassy, please. Don't leave me baby, please. I'm so scared."_

Nero sniffed quickly and hopefully nonchalantly. He cleared his throat again and quickly rubbed at his eyes. He was  _not_ going to let Dante see him crying. The senile fuck would never let it go.

Dante on the other hand was so preoccupied with the absolute fuckery unfolding on the screen that he didn't even notice Nero was .01 inches away from fucking sobbing. He used the hand that wasn't resting on Nero's shoulder to dab at the corners of his eyes. Jackson was sobbing into the bed, and when Dante blinked, the fat tears that he was holding in rolled down his cheek. He quickly wiped them away.

Dante never cried, especially when watching 'sad movies', but this was all too real. It hit  _way_ too close to home. He and Nero obviously weren't in the safest line of work; They dealt with fuckin'  _demons_  on a daily basis. There's always the risk that something could go wrong,  _so fucking wrong_ , so seeing some man lose what's the most important thing in the world to him, not being able to protect her, not being able to save her, watching her die and standing by, helpless.

Neither of them could handle it.

They were building their lives together, and they could already see themselves in that man's place. They could see their family, they could see their marriage; They could see themselves being so happy, but they could see it all being ripped away because of one slip-up.

Dante and Nero could see losing the other way too vividly. They've already thought about it, already know they won't be able to cope without their other half.

Dante shook his head, trying so hard to dispel those thoughts. He laughed shakily as the funeral scene ended and the credits began to roll.

"That... that was, uh." Dante gave a wry laugh and stealthily wiped away the, hopefully, last of his tears. It was just a movie, he shouldn't be crying.

Nero on the other hand had abandoned all thoughts of looking like a chump and turned to Dante with his cheeks wet and eyes red.

"I love you so fucking much, you fucking asshole." Nero all but whined as he wrapped his arms around Dante's back and urgently pressed their lips together. Dante opened his mouth immediately, because if he was being honest, he felt it too. The need, the creeping fear. Wanting to be reminded that his boyfriend's still alive, still with him.

Nero felt like he was being fuckin' stupid, over emotional, it was just a fucking  _movie,_  for christ's sake, but it wasn't. It just  _wasn't._ And Dante felt the same.

Dante pulled back and pressed their foreheads together, his arms getting tighter where they were circling Nero's waist.

"Love you, too." Dante pressed a kiss against Nero's bitten lips and groaned because why the fuck was he tearing up again? It was totally Nero's fault; The little fuck was getting his tears all over Dante's face.

Dante grabbed a fistful of Nero's locks and pulled the younger back, licking and nibbling at his exposed neck. Dante hated the thoughts of not being able to touch Nero, to feel him, to hear him, to see him. He murmured into Nero's soft skin as he tried to focus on the here and now. He shook his head and said,"I love you so much."

They sat there for a good half hour, bathed in the dim light of the forgotten television. They touched, felt, reminding each other that they were still there. Still alive. Still okay.

Nero pulled away and nibbled at his bottom lip. He really didn't like being reminded that they risked their lives everyday.

"Don't die, okay?" He asked quietly.

Dante pressed a kiss to his nose and chuckled fondly at the way Nero scrunched it up.

"Yeah, I promise." Dante pulled Nero closer so that their chests were pressed together. Nero pressed a gentle kiss to his lips and laid his head on Dante's shoulder.

Dante spoke quietly after a few moments.

"You too. Don't die. I sort of like you." Dante smiled as Nero pinched him.

"Yeah, yeah, old man." Nero mocked. After a beat he sighed. "I won't."

Dante kissed his shoulder and pressed a kiss to his temple.

"We're only watching comedies from here on out, no more of those stupid fucking tragedy things."

"Yeah, fuck those."


End file.
